


PDA

by stellarsketches



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsketches/pseuds/stellarsketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short glimpses of Souji's and Yosuke's relationship through various moments of PDA</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Couples being cute in public makes me WEAK!

**“Subtlety”**

 

Yosuke doesn’t notice the complete halt of conversation at their normal table in the food court. He doesn’t notice five pairs of eyes glued on him. Doesn’t even notice Yukiko’s mad giggle fit, or Rise’s shocked sputter. All Yosuke can process at the moment is the feeling of Souji rubbing his thumb along his knuckles, as they keep their hands interlocked underneath the table. It’s a soft, tiny gesture that warms Yosuke in a way Inaba’s mind numbingly hot summers or a Shadow’s Agi, Agilao, or even Agidyne has or ever will warm him. When he finally stops admiring the defined shape of Souji’s jaw line, Kanji has a nosebleed, Rise and Chie are talking about something that includes _bottoming_ , Yukiko has her forehead flush against the table in a vain attempt to muffle her laughter, and Teddie is (he can _feel_ it) is coming up with a statement about “Yosuke’s _sensei_ -tational scoring technique”. Yosuke can’t bring himself to be too embarrassed; his and Souji’s relationship, though officially a week old, was barely a secret in the first place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**"Waiting"**

 

 

Most of the time, everyone’s schedules fit pretty well with TV runs. Occasionally, like today, half the team has to finish up something, so it’s just Yosuke, Teddie, Souji, and Rise lounging around in the entrance.

 

When Yosuke sits down against the railing, Souji slides up against him, all cat-like, wrapping an arm around Yosuke’s shoulder. Teddie sees this and immediately demands to be a part of the “love-fest” and barrels straight into Souji’s lap. Rise’s not the type to be left out either, wastes no time in joining them on the floor.

 

Sitting there in companionable half-silence, Teddie’s never really quiet, not when Rise’s that close, and he sees an opportunity to “score.” But sitting there all together, Souji pressed up close against him, is so peaceful in contrast to the barely understood chaos of the TV that Yosuke wants to laugh. It’s a nice contrast though, makes him remember that some good has actually come out of all of this so he lets Souji hold his hand and kiss his cheek for good luck, doesn’t smack Teddie when he leans over to kiss his cheek too, and _bearly_ contains his complaints when Rise wraps her arms around Souji’s neck and kisses him on the cheek, if only because everyone else finally drops into the entrance.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Domesticity"**

 

Yosuke’s learned a few things tonight. One: If needed, the Investigation Team could use the girls’ cooking to eradicate swarms of Shadows. Two: Nanako Dojima might be the most patient and sweet person on the planet (right after her Big Bro), for digesting and complimenting the aforementioned potential poison. And three: Souji might be the only teenage boy who is not only confident enough to wear a frilly apron while he cooks, but the only one to look… _good._

 

Since Nanako is already head co-chef and Kanji appointed as assistant co-chef, Yosuke’s sitting at the kitchen table watching the process next to Yukiko, who is studiously taking notes. He’s keeping an eye on Teddie while idly daydreaming.

 

Suddenly something tall is in front of him, and a spoon is shoved in his mouth.

 

“Say ahh,” Souji says belatedly, smiling down at him.

 

Yosuke is suddenly struck at the absurdity of the situation: his boyfriend is wearing an _apron_ in front of a majority of the people they know, and spoon-feeding him. Yosuke completely feels like an idiot in love, and laughs around the spoon still in his mouth.

 

“Is laughter a sign you like it?” Souji asks flatly, hands on his hips.

 

“Yeah it’s fantastic. _You’re_ fantastic,” Yosuke adds.

 

A corner of Souji’s lips quirk up, but whatever he’s about to say gets cut off by Chie making dramatic gagging sounds somewhere on the couch behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Night-in"**

 

Souji can barely remember the time (only a few months ago) where his nights were comprised of homework, cooking, eating alone, and watching TV he wasn’t really interested in (also alone) in his parents’ apartment. Sitting here on the Dojimas’ couch, his cousin pressed against his side, Yosuke next to her, arm stretched on the back of the couch, his stomach twists at the idea of returning to those days come March.

 

To take his mind off all of that, Souji stretches his arm out and brushes his fingers lightly over the back of Yosuke’s neck, who immediately jumps with laughter. Nanako turns around at the disturbance.

 

“Keep your hands to yourself,” she says once she notices Souji’s arm draped above her head. It’s a cute parody of Dojima’s (often unheeded) command whenever Souji brings Yosuke up to his room. Even though Nanako’s four times smaller and four times less threatening, Souji retracts his arm and focuses on the TV again.

 

Until Yosuke’s hand starts creeping down his collar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**"A Good Use for Lunch"**

 

It started as an offhand joke after the third interrupted make out that week.

 

“If this keeps up we’re gonna have to—I dunno—do it the bathroom at lunch or something,” Yosuke said, still face down on the floor where he’d fallen off the couch after hearing the slide of the front door opening.

 

“The Practice Building bathroom’s probably the best; no one goes over there,” Souji mumbled, eyebrows furrowed in serious thought. Yosuke smacked his leg in retaliation, but assumed that was the end to the whole thing when Souji flopped over and laughed.

 

That’s until he’s pulled into a bathroom stall a few days later during lunch. He barely gets out a “What the hell, dude!” before Souji’s tongue is in his mouth. Immediately Yosuke responds, kissing back, because it’s been a week of no make outs, and who can blame him?

 

When a stall door opens and water starts running, reality crashes in. Yosuke breaks away from Souji in horror, nearly making Souji laugh aloud. Souji kisses at Yosuke’s neck as the other person in the bathroom finishes up. The moment the bathroom door closes Souji pulls back with a smirk on his face that makes Yosuke really wanna go back to kissing.

 

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” he asks instead, forcing himself to look Souji in the eye instead of staring at his lips.

 

“It’s been a week,” Souji states as if that answers the question, “You’re working tonight, and Dojima-san’ll be coming home early for the rest of the week. So~,” Here Souji sneaks a hand down between them to play with the button in Yosuke’s pants, “this is the best option.”

 

Who is Yosuke to argue with logic?

 

Mirroring Souji’s devious smile, Yosuke flips them so Souji’s got his back against the stall divider. He kisses Souji hard while yanking at his zipper, because if they’re gonna follow through with this bad idea, he’s gonna make it worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**"December Comfort"**

 

If Inaba hadn’t noticed how close they all were to each other, they certainly did come late November. The whole team had to develop a rotating schedule to check up Souji, to make sure he ate, slept, or did anything other than sit at the kotatsu alone folding cranes. Souji may say he’s okay, but he doesn’t reject the tofu Rise brings from her grandmother, or the thick, fuzzy sweater and scarf Kanji knits for him, or the gratuitous amounts of tea Naoto brings along with surprisingly edible food that Yukiko and Chie helped make. He also doesn’t mind when Yosuke and Teddie come over for impromptu sleepovers even though Teddie insists they sing enka ballads, and he and Yosuke almost always fight over who gets to sleep in Souji’s futon.

 

It’s during one sleepover, all three of them pressed up together side by side on both Souji’s futon and the guest one, pushed together, Teddie fast asleep and snoring, and Yosuke and Souji are awake and unusually silent. Normally, the two of them talk about nothing or everything until they’re too tired to keep their voices from slurring. Tonight the atmosphere’s heavy and Yosuke can tell from Souji’s face that he’s thinking about Adachi, Nanako-chan, Dojima-san, how close they’d all been to murder, and how close Souji’d been to a _murderer_ , and all the other things that kept him up other nights and brought him to school with bags a college senior right before finals would blanch at.

 

Yosuke knows this, but he’s still crap with words so he does what he can, and pulls Souji over so he’s lying his head on Yosuke’s chest.

 

“You think too much,” he mutters in explanation, and Souji laughs to himself before snuggling in close. Yosuke isn’t good with words, sure as hell can’t make Nanako-chan and Dojima-san better, but if his boyfriend needs emotional support he’ll be there no problem. Even despite the fact that when he wakes up the arm trapped under Souji is completely numb, there’s drool on his chest, and Teddie is laughing and sending pictures of them to the rest of the team.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**"Journey Completed"**  

 

 

“Children of man, well done,” the goddess says, voice full of acceptance, finality, and a hint of awe at her defeat. The rotting husk of the goddess collapses upon itself to disintegrate into nothing, as does the world around them. The scenery left behind, as all the blinding fog disappears is beautiful, breathtaking even, but nowhere as beautiful as his teammates standing before him whole, battered, and alive. Everyone is excited, eager to celebrate the final truth they’ve all fought hard for, and to explore the new Shadow-free world. Yosuke’s interested in none of that, instead beelines towards Souji. They lock eyes briefly before throwing themselves into a tight embrace. Souji runs his fingers through the stray hairs at the nape of Yosuke’s neck, nosing his throat. The brunette’s hands are shaking slightly as they clutch desperately on Souji’s jacket. Neither boy speaks; words are unnecessary at this point.

 

The rest of the team lets them have their moment until a teary eyed Rise throws herself at the pair, and then it’s all eight of them in a tangle. Frankly, Souji’s never been happier that his parents sent him to the boring little town of Inaba in the middle of nowhere.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**"Separation"**

 

Unsurprisingly Teddie bawls nearly the whole time they all stand seeing their leader off at the train station. Actually, he cried that whole night before after Chie said defeating a goddess had to be the best sendoff anyone could ever ask for…next to steak. Teddie sniffled the whole way home, cried face-down in Yosuke’s futon, then proceeded to _wail_ once Yosuke started ignoring him. And even though he was in (pre?) mourning for his Sensei, Yosuke couldn’t take it anymore, and slipped outside. His feet took him on auto-pilot to the Dojima Residence, even though given how tired he was one look at Souji may make _him_ burst into tears.

 

Souji’s outside petting the stray cat, and when he catches sight of Yosuke, jumps up with a guilty look.

 

“Dude,” Yosuke begins in an exasperated tone seemingly reserved for Souji, “we just defeated a goddess less than—four hours ago—and you’re petting a cat?”

 

“Hey. She deserves a proper goodbye, post goddess fight or not,” Souji defends bottom lip jutting out.

 

Yosuke takes a good look at Souji and the sad, tired slope of his shoulders, and suddenly he can’t even pretend to be all judgy about his boyfriend’s cat obsession.

 

“C’mere,” he sighs, opening his arms wide for a hug. Because Yosuke knows his boyfriend. He wouldn’t be outside in the dark petting a stray cat the night before he was due to leave town just because he wanted to say goodbye.

 

“Mmph,” Souji mumbles as he wrapped his arms around Yosuke’s neck. Then, because Souji’s just a giant baby, he leans all his body weight on his boyfriend, and wraps his legs around Yosuke’s waist. “I’ll miss you,” he says like it isn’t obvious in the way he’s damn near crushing Yosuke.

 

“I’ll miss you too,” Yosuke replies simply, because at this point what else is there to say? They stay there for a few moments, Yosuke dutifully trying to keep his knees from giving out from his boyfriend’s added weight. He’s sure it would’ve all been fine if Dojima hadn’t appeared, sticking his head out of the door to look for his nephew, startling the couple bad enough that they end up in a heap on the concrete.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**"Goodbye"**

 

They finish their first year (but not last, oh no) together the way they started it. Not Souji walking past him as he rolls around frantically in a trash can, but shaking hands after making a promise with one another that would change their lives forever. On the flood plain, the handshake was amicable, and they gazed at each other with determination, and a slight feeling of friendship. Now standing on the train platform, surrounded by teammates they saved _together_ , their gazes a full of warmth, way past friendship, a hint of sadness, and determination again.

 

“Sensei I’m gonna miss you so much!” Teddie wails from where he’s practically attached to Souji’s side. His victim sways slightly, off balanced from the weight of a bear on one side, Rise on the other, and Nanako clinging to one of his legs.

 

“I’ll be back in no time, Ted,” Souji reassures “Golden Week will be here before you know it.”

 

“Will it come faster if I stop eating Topsicles?” Teddie sniffles as he’s pried off Souji. His train’s due in less than three minutes….not that Yosuke’s compulsively checking the time or anything.

 

“Sure, Ted,” Chie reassures unconvincingly, rubbing at her own eyes.

 

Suddenly the train announcement sounds, and Souji shoulders his duffel bag. Yosuke kinda panics because this is like the prime time for one of those cheesy, romantic goodbye kisses he sees sometimes on those dramas his mom watches. But there’s like three people separating him and Souji. If anything Rise’s in the best goodbye kiss position, and Souji sure as hell isn’t gonna kiss her. Somehow, like always Souji seems to read his mind, and steps closer and kisses him right there, over Teddie’s head, who’s taken it upon himself to cling to Yosuke now and cry all over his favorite v-neck. The kiss is short and sweet, and Yosuke’s only mildly embarrassed to do something so sickingly sweet in front of 87% of the people that are always teasing him about that kinda stuff (as if no one sees how Yukiko and Chie are literally all over each other 24/7).

 

They’re standing on the edge of the platform, after running as far as they could after the train, when Yosuke’s phone buzzes.

 

Of course it’s form Souji.

 

_I miss you already T_T_

 

Yosuke can’t help but to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I do love in-the-closet Yoosk, but I really love the idea of him and Sooj being very open with their relationship hence this??? mess??? This was sitting in my documents for a g e s but now here it is!


End file.
